


Laughter and Horror

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Can I have a fic when I’m watching old scary movies from the 50s with Sam when we finally get a day off hunting. Lots of laughing, snuggling and kissing





	Laughter and Horror

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Can I have a fic when I’m watching old scary movies from the 50s with Sam when we finally get a day off hunting. Lots of laughing, snuggling and kissing

A day to relax.  _Finally_. You and Sam had barely had a moment to yourselves lately. It wasn’t even that you wanted to run off and have a quickie. You just really wanted time with him that didn’t involve discussing the supernatural, weapons, or how many times someone had come near death. Not exactly romantic.

You just finished popping up some popcorn and made your way back to your room. He was already stretched out, an old horror flick all ready to go, and just waiting for you. “What are we watching first?” You asked as you snuggled into bed next to him.

“House of Wax.” He told you, hitting play. You nodded. “Did you know this was the  _first_ color 3D movie from a major American studio?” Sam asked quietly a few minutes later.

Chuckling, you glanced at him. “Only you would know that.  _Nerd_.” You teased.

He feigned hurt. “Ouch.”

The two of you watched in silence, save for the sound of munching popcorn until you had to speak up. “Okay, like, what has to break in someone’s mind to decide to do  _this_? Wax covered corpses?” You pointed to the screen. “I mean,  _revenge_ I get. Being totally pissed at Burke, I get. But this?”

“You’re asking me about the mentality of a fictional character from a movie made in 1953? When we see crazier stuff on a daily basis?” He laughed.

You slapped his chest lightly. “At least with demons, vamps, ghouls, ghosts, and all that- I get how their mind works a bit. Humans? Not so much.” You shrugged.

He kissed the top of your head. “Just watch the movie and enjoy Vincent Price, babe.” You rolled your eyes, but settled back into his chest for the remainder of the movie.

As the credits started to role, you stretched your back and got up. “My turn to pick.” You smiled, removing the movie from the DVD played and putting it away. Your eyes scanned the stack of movies that he had pulled out. Grabbing one, you put it in and walked back to the bed.

“What are we watching now?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“On the Mesa of Lost Women.” You told him, hitting play.  

He groaned. “ _Really_?” It wasn’t one of his favorites. “Why couldn’t you pick something else? Why do we even  _have_ this movie?”

You shot him a look. “I’ve had to share a room with your brother. Deal with it.” You teased. He sighed and got himself comfortable.

Half way through the movie, he shifted and kissed your neck, making you giggle. “I can think of another woman I’d  _much_ rather watch.” He breathed against your skin.

“Come on, Sammy.” You laughed. “We’re supposed to be watching these movies.”

He pinned you down, kissing you all over your face, sending you into a fit of giggles. “This is so much more fun, though!” He grinned.

You tried to fight back, with no luck. “You’re not playing fair, you  _giant_!” You managed to get out.

“Oh,  _really_?” There was an underlying challenge to his tone. “You’ve gotten out of tight spots before.” Sam joked.

You wiggled as much as his weight would allow, trying to budge. “Alright! Alright! If I let you change the movie, will you let me up?”

Sam grinned. “Yeah, but I’m still gonna wanna hear that laugh.” He pecked the tip of your nose and got off the bed to change the movie.

Leaning on your elbows, you watched him, smiling. Seeing him smile was worth skipping movies. 


End file.
